


Удиви меня

by WTF GuardianAndCo 2021 (WTF_GuardianAndCo_2021)



Series: Зима 2021: тексты низкого рейтинга [8]
Category: My True Friend, The Fraud Love Group, 镇魂 | Guardian (TV 2018)
Genre: AU, Crossover, Don't copy to another site, Fanfic, Foreplay, M/M, Reincarnation, Romance, Slice of Life, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29050347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_GuardianAndCo_2021/pseuds/WTF%20GuardianAndCo%202021
Summary: В одном из перерождений Шэнь Вэй встречает Чжао Юньланя.
Series: Зима 2021: тексты низкого рейтинга [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2131233
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Удиви меня

Новая жизнь в новом мире. Какая уже по счету? Он сбился на втором десятке. Небесный владыка потребовал плату за возможность перерождения брата, и он готов был ее оплатить. Потому что только так он мог заслужить прощение в первую очередь у самого себя. Но боги известны не только своей мудростью и силой, но и коварством и мстительностью. Им, как и обычным смертным, бывает скучно, и тогда они начинают играть. Они практически всемогущи, и для них поделиться толикой своей силы или выполнить просьбу ничего не стоит. Но кто сказал, что боги должны делать что-то бесплатно? Если ты просишь, и твою просьбу не только слышат, но и отвечают на нее, готовься расплатиться. И, в отличие от помощи или услуги, что может быть мимолетна, расплата за нее может затянуться не на одну жизнь. 

[MORE=читать дальше]Циньгуан-ван отправил его на круг перерождений, забрав все что можно, а главное условие — он не может быть вместе с Чжао Юньланем. И это самое мучительное.  
Ведь в каждой своей новой жизни он его встречает. То в виде храброго молодого офицера полиции, то совсем юным студентом, актер, космонавт, детектив, врач, музыкант, разведчик, воин — какие только воплощения он ни встречал на своем пути по мирам.

Но они всегда порознь. Это и есть плата. Забавляться, наблюдая, как две души, что связаны красной лентой сквозь время и пространство, не могут быть вместе. Боги жестоки, а Небесный владыка особенно выделяется на общем фоне.

Он устал, бесконечно устал быть добрым, понимающим и всепрощающим. Взамен неожиданно открыв для себя истину, что если жизней много, то можно и нужно ощутить и попробовать всё то, в чем раньше он себе отказывал. Мужчины, женщины, путешествия… он устал нести свою ношу страдая. И очередная жизнь внезапно заиграла новыми красками.

Италия, колыбель искусств. Старинные здания, восхитительные картины, чьи краски не потускнели за века, изящные статуи из разных сортов мрамора, много солнца и улыбчивых, эмоциональных людей. Узкие мощеные булыжником улочки, памятники архитектуры, которые помнят одну из древнейших империй мира. В этой жизни он открыл для себя современные технологии и соединил их со своей тайной мечтой — рисовать. Профессия дизайнера хорошо оплачивается, а когда в твоей команде творческие люди, нацеленные на результат, работа в радость. Сейчас его зовут Цзинь Жань. Ему скоро тридцать пять лет, и эта жизнь ему очень нравится. 

Очередная вечеринка после еще одного удачно выполненного проекта проводилась в развлекательном центре, расположенном в квартале баров и клубов. Данный центр занимал огромное помещение, в котором располагалось несколько клубов для людей разного уровня достатка. Один из них даже был с бассейном, где плавали морские обитатели. Толпа людей, поднимающих бокалы и пьющих за успех, фальшивые улыбки, словно приклеенные на маски.

Люди здесь помешаны на своей внешности. Девушки постоянно сидят на диетах и меняют гардероб по четыре раза в год, стараясь успеть за модой. Мужчины не брезгуют пластической хирургией и ревниво сравнивают, чьи часы/запонки/браслеты/броши (нужное подчеркнуть) дороже и чей очередной гаджет более современный. Он остался верен своей любви к классике, пронеся ее сквозь множество жизней, и здесь, в стране, где, как считается благодаря опросам, живут и работают самые элегантные мужчины в мире, его приверженность к костюмам на заказ и галстукам ручной работы никого не удивляет. 

Выступление воздушной гимнастки и нарочито громкие охи и ахи при выполнении ею очередного элемента номера уже наскучили, и Цзинь Жань, извинившись перед спутниками, отправился прогуляться. Аквариум, подсвеченный грамотно расположенными светильниками, успокаивал и навевал умиротворение, в любой из своих жизней он всегда любил воду. Не важно какую: горная река, ручей в лесу, озеро в долине или морской простор. Эта стихия всегда действовала на него положительно. За одним из поворотов показалась барная стойка, за ней никто не сидел, а бармен натирал до блеска винный бокал.

Цзинь Жань присел на высокий барный стул, когда вдруг ужасно знакомый голос раздался за спиной:

— Вы тут один?

Собрав всю волю в кулак, он повернул голову. Напротив него сидел возмутительно молодой парень в кожаной куртке, черной облегающей футболке и узких джинсах с низкой талией. У него были растрепанные черные волосы, лисьи глаза и лукавая улыбка на безусом и безбородом лице. Перед ним сидел молодой Чжао Юньлань, сидел и нахально улыбался, оценивающе разглядывая с ног до головы. В его глазах искрилось любопытство, но не было ни тени узнавания. Дороги перерождения снова свели их, и в этой жизни, как и во многих предыдущих, он его не помнил и не узнал.

_Было ли это то, что мы знаем?_

Лукавая улыбка озарила юное лицо. Юноша хорош собой, очень хорош, и знает об этом, привык пользоваться этим преимуществом и не знает отказов. 

— Такой позор — быть одному в баре, так давайте выпьем? — вопросительно-оценивающий взгляд. Он сидит вполоборота, разглядывая красивого мужчину в дорогом костюме ручной работы. Его поведение — это вызов. 

«Скажи "да"», — взгляд приглашает, улыбка манит и зовет, а сочные губы и гибкое тело обещают наслаждение.

Цзинь Жань поджимает губы, на высоких скулах играют желваки. Это единственное, что выдает его эмоции, внешне он невозмутим. 

— Я не заинтересован в тебе. — Бросить ровным голосом, отвернуться и спокойно пойти к выходу. Только так, не поддаваясь на провокации, можно разжечь пожар интереса.

— Хэй, куда ты идешь? — доносится в спину, но Цзинь Жань идет к выходу, не оборачиваясь.

Он уверен в том, что рыбка заглотила крючок и это далеко не последняя встреча. Боги, конечно, любят играть, но и он за эти бесчисленные годы и жизни многому научился.

***

Очередная рабочая неделя пролетела как миг, и Цзинь Жань направляется в тот самый клуб, уже зная, что в этой жизни Юньланя зовут Ян Сюсян, ему двадцать два года, он младший сын богатых родителей, которые все проблемы, возникающие с сыном, решают с помощью денег. Принцип жизни этих людей: если проблему можно решить с помощью денег, то это не проблема, а расходы.

Парень рано познал все прелести жизни и сейчас абсолютно не имел тормозов. Золотой мальчик, не привыкший в чем-либо себе отказывать. Явно задетый пренебрежением к его персоне. Каждый вечер приходит в клуб, надеясь застать там того, кто так неожиданно его отшил.

Цзинь Жань предвкушающе улыбается — он уже давно не скромный юноша, что был пылко влюблен в великого героя древности, он прошел длинный путь и выучил много уроков, что подбрасывала ему жизнь. Теперь он не преодолевает и терпит, а наслаждается, и ему это нравится. Мальчик хочет поиграть? Что ж, можно, но только по его правилам.  
С этими мыслями мужчина заходит в клуб, демонстративно не замечая направленного на него пытливого взгляда. 

Ян Сюсян сидит в компании друзей, и на столике перед ними батарея пустых бокалов из-под коктейлей. Они явно тут давно.

Цзинь Жань заказывает мартини с зеленой оливкой в качестве разогрева. Давно прошло то время, когда он отключался с крохотной дозы алкоголя. 

Сейчас, столько жизней спустя, он умеет и любить выпить, научившись различать сорта винограда, из которого составлен букет вина, на вкус, наслаждаться игрой солнечного луча, преломляющегося в кубиках льда в бокале марочного виски, и прекрасно знает, что коньяк перед употреблением нужно согреть в ладонях, чтобы ощутить терпкие нотки благородного напитка.

***

Ян Сюсян залпом допивает свой очередной коктейль и подходит к давешнему незнакомцу, который со снисходительной улыбкой оглядывает зал, сидя в одиночестве и потягивая напиток.

— Я думал, что мы встретимся снова, — Ян Сюсян наклоняется к мужчине, что так его заинтересовал. Он красив, как смертный грех. Лилейно-белая кожа, словно дорогой фарфор, она даже на расстоянии выглядит гладкой и так и манит прикоснуться к ней, провести пальцами, исследовать губами. Густые черные волосы, глаза цвета крепкого чая, пушистые длинные ресницы, подтянутая фигура, которую не может скрыть ни деловой костюм, что был надет на владельце в прошлую встречу, ни мягкий джемпер и стильные брюки сегодня. 

Ян Сюсяна всегда привлекали ситуации на грани фола, и эта была именно такой. Незнакомец был уверен в себе и явно опасен, но это и делало ситуацию острее. Как несколько грамм кайенского перца добавляют остроты, позволяя блюду раскрыть новые грани вкуса, так и здесь. Ян Сюсян понимал, что играет с огнем, но от этого только хотелось больше.

— Ты не думал обо мне? — Ян Сюсян прекрасно владеет голосом как одним из средств обольщения. Он специально учился модуляции и обертонам, тренируясь с преподавателем по несколько часов в день, пока не добился нужного ему результата. Вот и сейчас в его голосе слышится и вопрос, и утверждение одновременно. 

Цзинь Жань вопросительно поднимает глаза на нарушителя его личных границ, который подошел неприлично близко, средний палец правой руки обводит бокал по ободку, где застыла соль, смешанная с соком лайма.

— Я надеюсь, ты не тратишь время зря? — Цзинь Жань демонстративно облизал палец розовым языком, оставаясь при этом расслабленно-спокойным, тогда как его собеседник почувствовал, что его бросило в жар, а вся кровь в теле устремилась к паху.

Цзинь Жань прячет улыбку и опускает глаза, чтобы юный провокатор не заметил, как на него действует, еще не время.

— У вас своеобразная репутация, молодой человек, вас называют «успеть все за пятнадцать минут». Из чего я могу сделать вывод, что вы очень заняты. И как по-вашему — я выгляжу свободным?

Ян Сюсян наклоняется ниже и неожиданно хватает Цзинь Жаня за руку. 

— Пятнадцать минут — очень мало, — говорит он вслух. «Для всего, что я задумал», — говорят его глаза.

Цзинь Жань тонко улыбается и, склоняясь к уху молодого провокатора, шепчет:

— У тебя есть шанс продемонстрировать свои таланты. Давай сыграем, удиви меня, — с этими словами он поднимается, оставляя на столике крупную купюру в оплату, и движется в сторону автостоянки.

Ян Сюсян нагоняет его в темноте подземной парковки, хватает за плечо, разворачивая к себе и явно пытаясь что-то сказать. Но Цзинь Жань — это не мальчик из клуба. Пусть они почти одного роста, но он старше и куда сильнее.Он сбрасывает руки с плеч и сам встряхивает юношу, как матерый волк неразумного щенка. Пока тот отходит от шока, прикасается указательным пальцем к пухлым губам, призывая к молчанию.

Ошарашенный Ян Сюсян вглядывается в Цзинь Жаня, пытаясь разглядеть выражение его глаз, но в полумраке, что царит в помещении, это сделать невозможно. Свободной рукой Цзинь Жань прижимает его к себе, сильно и крепко — даже если бы Ян Сюсян захотел вырваться, у него бы не получилось.

Цзинь Жань чувствует жар молодого гибкого тела, что прижимается к нему, но еще не время. Он запечатлевает жадные поцелуи на губах, что так часто снились ему по ночам в прошлом, и целует грязно, голодно и страстно, пока не чувствует, что тело в его руках обмякает.

По взгляду понятно, что парень уже поплыл, с ним можно делать что угодно здесь и сейчас, и он явно не будет против, а только за. Но нет, усилием воли оторвавшись от сладких, распухших от поцелуев губ, Цзинь Жань шепчет:

— Игра началась, жду твоего хода, — и отпускает сомлевшего Ян Сюсяна, спешно идя к своей машине и не оглядываясь.

Номер телефона в заднем кармане джинсов, написанный на салфетке из клуба, Ян Сюсян найдет несколько часов спустя, когда доберется домой.Ошарашенный, обиженный и потрясенный тем, как его завели, практически оттрахали языком, почти свели с ума поцелуями и оставили одного!

***

Позвонить и договориться о встрече — что может быть проще? Но Ян Сюсян испытывал непривычную робость. Этот мужчина был совершенно не похож на тех, с кем он обычно проводил время. К нему тянуло, как к магниту, он чувствовал себя мотыльком, который стремится к источнику света, прекрасно понимая, что в пламени можно сгореть без остатка, но не лететь на него он не мог. Всего две короткие встречи, а он чувствует, что влип по самые уши. Ему снится мягкая улыбка розовых губ, длинные изящные пальцы музыканта, темные глаза, прикрытые пушистыми ресницами. Он потерял покой, сны наполнены неясными образами, а просыпаться с каменным стояком — то еще удовольствие.

Ни один из его партнеров, с которыми он периодически сбрасывал напряжение, больше не мог его удовлетворить. 

Секс, который раньше приносил удовольствие и облегчение, теперь оставляет ощущение липкости и не приносит прежних эмоций. Они словно померкли. Механические движения, заученные телом наизусть. Характер, и так непростой, испортился моментально. 

Ян Сюсян расплевался с большинством людей из своего окружения. Было такое ощущение, что кто-то снял с него мотоциклетный шлем с большими очками, и он стал видеть и слышать все то, что раньше пропускал мимо ушей.

Те, кто его окружал последние годы, пользовались его именем, связями и деньгами, не давая ничего взамен. Лицемеры и прихлебатели. Стоило перестать улыбаться тупым шуткам ниже пояса, и сказать в лицо паре раскрашенных кукол правду, как со всех сторон посыпались обвинения в черствости, грубости, хамстве и всевозможных грехах. А как только он велел барменам перестать записывать выпивку всей компании на его счет и начал платить только за себя, как ряды так называемых друзей практически обнулились. 

Он не пил уже две недели. Голова прояснилась, но сводящее с ума чувство животного голода и желания принадлежать одному конкретному человеку никуда не делось.

Проверив счет в интернет-банке, который перестал стремительно уменьшаться после остановки спонсирования всеобщих тусовок и вечеринок, на которых он знал в лучшем случае пять-семь человек (остальные были незнакомцами, и каждый раз новыми), Ян Сюсян лукаво улыбнулся, сделав заказ в специфическом магазинчике.

Дождавшись курьера, он проверил посылку и, набрав номер, который выучил за это время наизусть, сказал:

— Я в игре, где и когда?

***

Цзинь Жань незаметно наблюдал за Юньланем, точнее, за его новым воплощением в этом мире. Не делая, впрочем, первого шага. С его нынешними возможностями и достижениями современного мира это было проще простого.

Он знал адрес квартиры, где парень жил, университет, где он числился, даже имя того однокурсника, что выполнял все доклады, работы и контрольные за него. Это не было преследованием или сталкерством, упасите боги, он просто интересовался. За многие прожитые жизни Цзинь Жань виртуозно научился манипулировать людьми, и сейчас в этом искусстве мог поспорить с политиками и сильными мира сего. Там обронить фразу, здесь передать пожелание, улыбнуться одной из секретарш, быть милым с ассистентом. И вот сведения, что нужны, поступают отовсюду. Люди с радостью выбалтывают все, что знают, тому, кто проявил к ним интерес и капельку участия, кто готов слушать и слышать. Это так просто, почему раньше он этого не умел?

Звонок от Ян Сюсяна застал его в машине, когда он уже выезжал с работы. Спросив, где он находится, Цзинь Жань велел ждать его приезда. Звонок в одну из гостиниц, где для него всегда оставляли номер, занял пару минут.

Ян Сюсян ждал его на ступенях у очередного клуба, рядом с ним стояла небольшая спортивная сумка и красивая женская туфелька белого цвета с пряжкой, усыпанной блестящими камешками.

— Что ты делаешь? — глаза цвета гречишного меда смотрели с затаенным интересом.

Ян Сюсян подхватил туфлю и стал играть с ней, словно ребенок с самолетиком. Затем, твердо глядя в улыбающиеся глаза напротив, парень спросил:

— Ты летал? Сегодня улетишь точно.

— Какое смелое заявление, — Цзинь Жань кончиками пальцев провел по лицу Ян Сюсяна, замершего от внезапной ласки. — Давай проверим.

Он распахивает дверцу автомобиля, взглядом приглашая в салон. Ян Сюсян, подхватив сумку и злосчастную туфлю, проворно забирается внутрь. Кожаный салон цвета кофе с молоком, отделка дорогими породами дерева, в машине пахнет дорогим мужским парфюмом и тонким флером элитного алкоголя.

Цзинь Жань ведет уверенно, не отвлекаясь ни что, лишь периодически бросая взгляд в зеркало заднего вида, с котором отражается Ян Сюсян, расслабленно развалившийся на заднем сидении. Слова не нужны, они оба взрослые люди и знают, зачем и куда они едут, поэтому молчание в машине наполнено ожиданием и взаимным интересом. 

Администратор отеля встретил Цзинь Жаня сердечной улыбкой, в которой не было профессиональной фальши. Он действительно ценил и уважал этого человека, не только как постоянного и щедрого клиента, но и профессионала, что не так давно выиграл очередной тендер на восстановление исторического здания, потратив на реставрацию сумму в три раза больше, чем если бы снес его и построил на освободившейся земле, что-то другое.

Цзинь Жань попросил портье отвести молодого человека в номер, а сам остановился перекинуться парой слов. Заказав несколько бутылок любимого вина, он не спеша поднялся в номер. Ему было интересно, что приготовил Ян Сюсян.

***

Ян Сюсян решил похулиганить. Он часто слышал от своих любовников, что очень хрупкий, а любовницы завидовали его тонкой талии и не раз говорили, что если родители когда-нибудь прекратят оплачивать его расходы, то он может легко сделать карьеру модели.

— Модельные агентства передерутся за право заключить с тобой контракт, — утверждала Сяо Мин, одна из тех немногих, кого он мог назвать подругой.

Ну что ж, сегодня подходящий вечер проверить ее слова. С этими мыслями Ян Сюсян направился в душ, прихватив с собой сумку, где, завернутое в упаковочную бумагу, лежало нижнее белье из шелка густого черного цвета. Такое тонкое и приятное на ощупь, что надевал он его с помощью атласных перчаток, опасаясь за целостность. Пояс, чулки, трусики, а сверху полупрозрачный пеньюар. Если подходящее белье найти было просто, то вот разыскать туфли его размера был тот еще квест.

***

Цзинь Жань стянул пиджак и избавился от галстука, расстегнув пару пуговичек на рубашке. Вино было удачного урожая, диван достаточно удобным, телефон, как и прочие девайсы, выставлен на беззвучный режим и убран как можно дальше, чтобы никто и ничто не помешало приятному во всех отношениях вечеру.

Дверь ванной с щелчком отворилась, и если Цзинь Жань считал, что готов ко всему, то в один момент понял, как сильно ошибался. Увидеть красивое, сильное, гибкое мужское тело, затянутое в шелк кружевного белья, длинные, стройные ноги в тонких чулках, обутые в туфли на высоком каблуке, он явно не ожидал. Пухлые губы, подведенные помадой, торс, укутанный в пеньюар, сквозь ткань которого призывно просвечивает светлая кожа, и такие знакомые лисьи глаза, которые сейчас обещают гораздо больше, чем самое откровенное и горячее порно.

Высокие каблуки звонко цокают, отмечая каждый шаг ожившей эротической мечты, и Цзинь Жань подумал, что все-таки юный провокатор оказался прав — сегодня он улетит, точнее, они полетают. Он поставил пустой бокал из-под вина на столик и сделал первый шаг к воплощению греха и порока, сильными руками проскальзывая под тонкую ткань пеньюара.

Ночь, как и игра, только началась.


End file.
